Before The Last Day No 1
by MARC13
Summary: Las profecías se cumplen, la inminente llegada de la destrucción al antiguo Mundo Pokemon llama a la aventura a un grupo de Jóvenes muchachos, en la búsqueda de un medio para salvar al mundo de la inminente lucha de Groudon y Kyogre
1. Chapter 1

Las profecías decían que dentro de 1 año 5 meses el mundo sería destruido, la causa; simplemente la guerra entre Pokémon por el dominio de la tierra, Groudon y Kyogre eran los responsables de querer dominar tanto el mar como la tierra, y ¿por qué no? el cielo. Y en su sed de poder los demás legendarios se unirían a un bando y se batirían por dominarlo todo, eso era lo que decía la profecía. Por qué los legendarios ya no son deidades entre los hombres y consideran que por eso deben pagar, sin embargo hay algunos que viven en paz y armonía con los hombres pero unos cuantos no son suficientes para detenerlos.

Before The Lást Day

Capítulo 1: 7 meses después

E día era hermoso, el sol brillaba iluminando todo en aquellas lejanas tierras, el viento soplaba limpio y fresco alrededor de una pequeña ciudad bordeada de arbustos en la parte norte, la ciudad de birdlidow resplandecía por sus bastos jardines inundados de Pokémon tipo volador, ellos los cuidaban y respetaban como nadie en aquellas tierras, pero...

-¿alguien me puede recordar que hacemos aquí? - decía Marc un poco alejado de la ciudad al frente de un pequeño ejército de personas con alas en sus armaduras

-quizá ¿por qué tenemos que ayudar a este pueblo? - contesto una joven de nombre Camila al lado de el

-está bien entiendo eso, pero ¿por qué siempre que hacemos una exploración acabamos enfrente de una batalla?- contesto el chico

-¿porque nuestro líder siempre nos guía y en ocasiones se equivoca de camino? - contesto otra chica, está al lado contrario de Camila, de nombre Mitzuky

-¿qué tratas de decir con eso?- dijo Marc con una sonrisa

-que nuestra misión era investigar unos Pokémon raros en el norte de este continente - contesto Mitzu

-Espera un minuto- dijo Marc y entes errando los ojos distinguí unas 4 rocas del tamaño de una casa pequeña volando hacia donde estaban ellos - ¡Blastoise usa Hidrobomba! -grito, y el Pokémon que tenía al lado, una tortuga Azul se adelantó un poco a su compañero y de sus 2 cañones salieron 2 potentes chorros de agua que fueron a dar contra las rocas, cayendo así antes de dañar a alguien

-¿Marc?

-sí Camila, decían Pokémon extraños como ¿ese de ahí? - y apareció un Pokémon rojo (parecido a un scizor, sólo que este se veía más grande y sus pinzas parecían de metal; ley Pokémon se abalanzo contra las rocas recién caídas y las quebró en mil pedazos, dejando el camino libre para el pequeño ejército - ahora ¿dónde está Daniel?

¡Aquuuuuuiiiiiii!

Apareció un niño de la misma edad de los muchachos (entre 15 y 17 años) corriendo entre los pastizales, El Niño de cabello chino y bellas facciones corrió hasta donde estaban los demás y cayo de frente unos pasos antes de llegar con ellos, Daniel él hermanó de Lance había aparecido con un fajo de pergaminos en la mano

-novato ¿estás bien? - pregunto Marc

-por supuesto, ahora mismo describo a ese Pokémon -dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a escribir

-hay pero que hermoso, siempre trabajando - dijo Mitzu con una sonrisita

-si claro, recabemos la información y ya luego Camila lo dibujara -comento Marc y se volvió ante el ejército que tenían enfrente -ok hora del enfrentamiento

-¿cuál es el plan?

-escúchenme - se volvió Marc ante los soldados que tenía detrás - vinimos aquí a dejar claras las cosas, no a matar gente; por lo cual no matan a nadie, sólo defienda se pero no maten a nadie, usen a sus compañeros para ayudarse, no quiere ver sangre este día, ¿quedo claro?

¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! -exclamaron todos

-ese es el plan señoritas - término. Marc y se lanzaron a la batalla

Encabezando la escaramuza Iba Marc con sus 2 espadas una en cada mano, con las cuales hacia tropezar a los contrarios para luego gritas "Blastoise" y su compañero lanzaba fuertes bombas de agua que dejaban tirados a los oponentes

-¿cómo evitas cortarles los pies capitán?

-no están desenvainadas señorita Camila, mejor preguntar ¿cómo no matarás a nadie con la lanza?

Entonces Camila volteo su lanza y comenzó a golpear a los demás con la parte de abajo de esta, la parte donde no había punta afilada e igual al tiempo que gritaba "amiga lucha a mi lado" su Gardevoir se llevaba sobre las cabezas de todos y lanzaba un potente ataque psíquico que dejaba con un gran dolor de cabeza a los oponentes

-¿qué tal así?

-a Mitzu, faltas tú en demostrarnos como no matar gente con un arco

Pero Mitzu ya estaba lanzando sus flechas a sus oponentes, los cuales esperaban la muerte en sus puntas afiladas pero lo único que encontraban era un gas que les cerraba los ojos y terminaban dormidos en pleno pastizal

-flechas impregnadas de opciones somníferas cortesía de Maruban -contesto Mitzu antes de que le dijeran algo- o pero falta algo más, ¡Lucario!

Y el nuevo compañero de Mitzu salto sobre su cabeza y lanzo una esfera azul que se estrelló frente a otra tropa que se acercaba lanzando tierra y polvo a todos lados, lo que Mitzu aprovecho para lanzar otra flecha y dormir a todos

-me impresionas mi buena lugarteniente- felicito Marc

-a mí también me impresiona su escuadrón capitán -

Marc se volteó y se encontró con una figura alta de 2 metros que se cernía sobre él, el rey de Flygorund (pueblo contra el que estaban peleando por aquellas tierras) lo sorprendió y con un golpe de la mano mandó a volar al capitán

-por qué nadie me aviso que el otro rey medía 3 metros

-son solamente 2.87 muchacho

-Marc, vamos a ayudarte-grito Daniel que hasta el momento solo había corrido con las tropas (de echo aún no tenía un arma para la batalla) entonces Mitzu lanzo una flecha que el rey desvió y el Gardevoir de Camila intentó algo con sus poderes pero el casco del rey (aleación de oro e incrustado en diamante) era impenetrable, así que sin funcionar eso se prepararon para pelear seriamente contra el

¡Alto!... Dijo Marc entonces y con su tercera espada en la mano derecha y su escudo en la mano izquierda se dirigió hacia donde estaba el rey gigante de Flygorund

-su señoría elevada en los cielos, por sus grandes descubrimientos en la magia anti gravedad por favor déjeme pedirle una cosa para que su pueblo siga innovando y su ciudad pueda ser la primera elevada de mal tierra a las nubes

-hablas bien para ser un simple muchacho, te escucho

-mire esto -Marc sacó desde debajo del escudo un pequeño papel con algunos dibujos y áreas dibujadas de diferentes colores

-¿qué es esto?

-sus dominios su alteza, la zona azul representan sus dominios y la roja los del reino de birdlidow

-¿de dónde sacaron esto?

-hay un pequeño pueblo pacífico que se dedica a medir los reinos, encontrar las civilizaciones del mundo y medir lo que miden los continentes, son muy buenos exploradores

-jajajajajajajajaja entonces no tengo por qué gobernar esta ciudad de debiluchos, mira tenemos más tierras que ellos, por mí se pueden quedar con sus tierras; noctowl da la señal de retirada

Y el Pokémon búho que tenía en el hombro salió volando hacia el cielo y con un fuerte batir de alas y un estridente chirrido las tropas de Flygorund se retiraron a su hogar de nuevo, sin bajas ni sangre derramada; la misión estaba hecha, y una vez retiradas las tropas los muchachos regresaron a la ciudad que habían salvado cuando...

-yo no podría llamarlo una victoria fácil-decía Camila caminando junto a sus amigos

-claro que no, medía 3 metros -contesto Mitzu con una sonrisa

-chicos - se adelantó Daniel -miren el cielo

Delante de los 4 y los 3 Pokémon apareció un swellow volando a toda velocidad con un pequeño pergamino atado a la pata que entrego a Marc.

El pergamino decía así:

"Bien, necesito que regresen aquí inmediatamente, aparentemente algo está por comenzar y ustedes tienen que detenerlo, lleguen lo más rápido que puedan y si no pueden venir rápido mejor ni siquiera regresen"

"PD: no se preocupen si no regresan, nadie los echara de menos"

Con mucho cariño: Yellow


	2. Chapter 2

Before The Lást Day

Capítulo 2: El intruso

21 días, 4 meses, 1 año antes...

Salón del equipo de reconocimiento, Castillo Manghspel

Las puertas se abrieron con un leve chirrido y entraron los 4 muchachos encargados de la misión de identificar a los Pokémon extraños más al norte de estas tierras, como siempre los esperaba la general Yellow (había conseguido su puesto después de la muerte de Agust) sentada en un escritorio mientras aparentaba llenar algunos papeles

-señorita Yellow hemos regresado- informo Mitzuky

-que importa- contesto ella sin levantar la mirada - la verdad sería mejor si un día de estos se perdieran ¿no les parece?

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos sin poder decir palabra alguna

-volviendo al tema de la misión, encontramos uno de los Pokémon que estamos buscando -prosiguió Marc

-da igual, son decepcionantes- contesto ella, mientras seguía escribiendo

-y ¿cuál es la razón de ser decepcionantes esta vez, "mi Lady Demencia"? - pregunto Camila con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia sus compañeros

-la razón es... -comenzó Yellow pero al darse cuenta de las palabras de Camila levantó rápidamente la mirada y dejo de lado la pluma- simplemente que son unos incompetentes, la misión era para que regresarán en 5 días ya estuvieron 2 semanas en tierras del norte, que significa esto que no podemos confiar en ustedes, además hace 10 días que envíe a mi pobre Ave a que los trajera de inmediato y se tardaron 10 días, eso como me hace quedar a mí, que le dije al rey que estarían de regreso en 2 días, - soltó Yellow casi gritando ( de hecho se contuvo)

-lamentamos haberla hecho enojar "Lady Fealdad" -dijeron todos a una voz

-¡QUÉ! - grito Yellow - largue se de mi vista, creen que son especiales por alguna razón, pues no lo son; vallan a ver que castigo tiene para ustedes el rey

-¿castigo?- susurro Daniel

-sí, les dará un castigo; ¿no habrán olvidado para que los traje de regreso verdad?

-no claro que no -contestaron meneando la cabeza de lado a lado y salieron de la sala, mientras comentaban su visita con tan " encantadora " general, subieron por varias escaleras hasta que entraron en la habitación del Rey, "pasen por aquí" les indicó la consejera del rey llamada Mei; y ante ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba el nuevo rey... El Rey Milo.

Tras la caída de, rey Agust Manghspel había elegido a su nuevo gobernante, uno que hasta el momento cumplía con lo que prometía y siempre estaba allí cuando más se le necesitaba, es por eso que todo el mundo respetaba a Milo y Mei, y algunos en secreto se alegraban del cambio.

-bienvenidos sean, mis fieles guerreros- saludo el Rey solemnemente

-dichosos los ojos que te ven maestro- contesto Marc

-o basta de formalidades, soy yo el que necesita de su ayuda, por favor sienten e alrededor de la mesa que está en la sala de reuniones; ahí les informaremos de todo

Los 4 muchachos seguidos del Rey y Mei se acercaron a las grandes puertas de roble de la sala de juntas (donde se llevaban a cabo los concilios de guerra y las decisiones importantes) y una vez sentados alrededor de una mesa de caoba Mei tomó la palabra y les contó lo siguiente:

-gracias por haber venido, el motivo de su visita es porque nuevamente necesitamos que salven nuestras vidas.

"como ya saben una antigua leyenda está en curso actualmente, yo junto con Milo estuvimos estudiando los pergaminos y todo lo que nos decían durante 50 años, es por eso que nunca nos habían visto por aquí, y la razón por la que aún permanecemos jóvenes; ya que esos pergaminos son muy poderosos. En fin, la leyenda es cierta, hasta el último detalle.

Al menos hasta el momento de la liberación del Pokémon negro, ahí es donde la esperanza surgió como un débil rayo de luz, los pergaminos dicen que sí la historia cambia de cursos también los pergaminos mostrarán un futuro diferente, y nos mostraron la forma de detener el fin de nuestros días."

Existen en el mundo 5 pergaminos y un arma de cada tipo Pokémon, nosotros solo tenemos 1 pergamino de cada tipo conocido por nuestros ancestros y actualmente sólo disponemos de 2 espadas, la espada Aqua perteneciente a la difunta Suicune y la espada Psyque que pertenecía al rey Espurr, su misión es esta: tienen que encontrar los 5 pergaminos y cada una de las espadas, obviamente con un legítimo portador."

Por desgracia eso los llevara a encontrarse con el desaparecido Luxray (en ese momento Mitzu lanzo un suspiro bajo) que tiene en su poder el pergamino del Rayo No 1 y obviamente la espada Trueno, que al escapar junto con Gabriella dispone también de 2 de los pergaminos Dark y obviamente de la Lanza Siniestra"

"Quizá esta información les resulté útil, aunque aburrida y confusa; pero esa es su misión, si la aceptan claro está. El futuro del mundo depende de su decisión"

Mei hizo una pausa y el Rey tomó la palabra

-¿que deciden jóvenes guerreros?

Pero en ese momento la alarma del castillo sonó y uno de los guardias entro a la habitación corriendo y gritando al mismo tiempo: ¡MAJESTAD, HAY UN INTRUSO EN LOS CAÍDOS DEL INICIO, CREEMOS QUE QUIEREN ROBAR UN CUERPO!

-llamen a todos entonces, ese lugar es sagrado- sentencio el Rey sin perder la calma y miro a los 4 guerreros sentados en aquel salón, entonces Marc entendió esa mirada y con el escudo y su mejor espada atados a su espalda salió por la ventana del salón, seguido por Mitzu, mientras Camila y Daniel gritaban "nos vemos abajo" corrieron por la cornisa hasta la parte trasera del castillos, donde encontraron la primera pared del sementero, dieron un salto y aterrizaron en ella para después correr en dirección a donde se encontraba la parte del cementerio que buscaban.

Al llegar (primero que nadie) se encontraron con un sujeto encapuchado que cavaba con una pala en una de las tumbas de aquella sección, y a su lado el cuerpo de un vigía de la ciudad (probablemente el que dio el anuncio del intruso), el encapuchado volteó para mirarlos pero no dijo nada ni ataco, simplemente siguiente cavando

-¿quién eres? - pregunto Marc al aire

-no deferían estar aquí- contesto el sujeto, siguió cavando

-tu tampoco- contesto Mitzu, entonces el encapuchado dio un respingo y volvió a voltear hacia sus acompañantes

-no es posible tu no debes... No me lo creo- contesto

-parece que vio una fantasma Mitzu

-Marc ¿te refieres a mí?

-claro

-pero no es posible- farfullo el aludido individuo -¡NO ES POSIBLE! - grito y las tumbas alrededor de él se quebraron y la tierra se levantó un poco en el aire, inmediatamente Mitzu tenso el Arco y Marc desenvaino su espada y escudo, algo no andaba bien

El individuo murmuraba entre dientes algo parecido a "Mitzu está muerta" y " por ella estoy aquí"

No debí irme sin ella decía, mientras señalaba la tumba que tenía enfrente, la tumba decía Mitzuky y en ese lugar hubieran puesto su cuerpo si no hubiera despertado antes del sepulcro, entonces el sujeto reparo en algo detrás de los muchachos, una tumba que decía Emilia "Suicune" y sacando una espada de quién sabe dónde, se dirigió hacia la tumba

-señor, no dejaremos que profane más tumbas- dijo Marc, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las espadas chocaron y el escudo sirvió de mucho para no morir aquel día, porque Marc y Mitzu fueron apartados a la fuerza por aquel sujeto que comenzó a cavar mientras los 2 lluvia e n el suelo sin ninguna herida pero muy aturdidos, como si alguna fuerza extraña los hubiera paralizado, entonces el extraño llego a la caja ( las demás fuerzas que venían con Camila nunca llegaron por que un escudo extraño apareció y rodeó todo el cementerio) destapo la caja y encontró algo poco agradable de describir, entonces clavo su espada en Lo que quedaba de aquel cadáver y un rayo apareció; una luz resplandeciente y el sujeto había desaparecido, pero por alguna extraña razón ya no había un cadáver en la caja...


End file.
